Deep Inside My Heart
by purple dranzer
Summary: Robert and Kai are against each other. A personal battle between them makes the beyblade and bladers world fierce. Many bladers are trapped because of Robert's revenge. Many things are going wrong. What will happen next? Will the heroes be able to save the beyblade world or eveything will end with tragedy?


Deep inside my heart.

 **Chapter 1**

"You will never know what I have kept in my heart" a violet haired boy said to a girl who wasn't interested in his talks and she was not listening to his talks.

" okay I have to go Robert. Take care"

" okay bye"

That girl left.

Robert was left alone in his home and also in his heart.

" It's all because of you Kai" his smiling lips were soon burned with anger. He murmure something under his lips.

His life was always same,no twists no turns. He was also bored with his life. He wanted to do something. He thought he was helpless because Kai was very much better than he. The only thought that ever crossed his mind was how to defeat kai.

Someone knocked at the door.

" It must be Johnny"

He opened the door to see Johnny.

But there wasn't he. There was another red haired boy whom he never expected at his door.

"you"

" yes me"

"why are you here?"

"oh! Thought you have already understood it, but unfortunately you haven't. Okay. Then I'm telling you that you should join us:"

" why?"

" because if you join us you will defeat Kai"

"no. I can't join you. I have my own team"

" your own team! Majestics isn't a team. So join us. You will get whatever you want"

" but…." he was interrupted by that red haired boy

" now I'm leaving. Think about this offer and I'm sure you will join us"

He left.

Robert closed the door. He was thinking about that offer. Robert was confused between his decisions and choices. He didn't want to leave Majestics but also didn't want to miss the chance to defeat Kai.

Because he knew he couldn't defeat Kai in world championship if he stayed a majestic player. Majestic wasn't the team that would stand against bladebreakers.

So finally he decided what to do.

Here in a garden…..

Someone's phone was ringing….

" Yes I told him. And I'm sure he will join us"

" good. But are you sure that he will join us?"

" Yes I'm sure"

" then prepare our next game plan"

" okay. But you know I have already prepared it"

" you are really very smart TALA"

And that man cut the call. Tala was also stepped his foot in the road to his house.

" Finally your bad days are coming kai"

He smiled to himself.

 **BLADEBREAKERS**

" Max we are getting late."

" sorry Kenny but what can I do"

" Max we should leave now."

" Hillary isn't here. How can we leave?"

" hey maxie! I'm back"

" Hillary welcome back"

" Now we should leave now"

" okay Kenny"

They left.

They reached their destination.

"hey friends"

" Tyson!" all of them exclaimed happily.

They went to Kai's house. Kai was sitting on the sofa.

" Hey Kai..," Hillary said

" why are you late?" kai said with a his usual cold hearted manner

" sorry kai… but actually…. Actually.. Actually….. Kai you.. Actually…"

" what's this Hillary,?.. actually actually…" Tyson exclaimed..

"Sorry" Hillary said and lowered her head…

"BBA is organising a new world championship. So I called all of you too to discuss about it. And we will start our training tomorrow" kai said.

Everyone nodded.

" Hillary I am sure you will write our training schedule."

Silence…

" Hillary You are going to write about our training schedule"

Again silence…

" what happened with her?" Max whispered to Kenny.

" Hillary" kai shouted…

"wha..whaaa...what happened Kai?"

" nothing… Kenny I'm sure you will write our training schedule"

" Yes kai." Kenny nodded.

" but kai…" Hillary tried to say something but couldn't complete it..

" so friends I'm leaving…." Tyson left.. and others followed Hillary.

She was still there.

She was silent. It seemed to kai that she was lost in her own thoughts. Kai was staring at her. He came nearer to her. Then he hold her hand and pulled her closer to him.

Hillary got back her senses.

" what happened with you?" kai said

" nothing. Just leave me kai"

" why? I should leave you?"

"I don't know. Just leave me"

Kai pulled her more closer to him and put his finger on her lips indicating her not to talk.

Hillary was feeling very safe and happy. She was just going to touch his cheeks with her hand suddenly something came on her mind and she pushed him away from her.

He became so much shocked.

Hillary was about to go when kai pulled her from back.

"kai please leave me."

Kai didn't say a word. He turned Hillary towards him and locked her lips with his. He was touching her back passionately. Then he took her to the wall and pushed her on the wall. He was kissing her lips very passionately. She was lost in her lover's touch. Hillary forgot everything about the outside world. She was also kissing her lover with all the passion. Kai was lost in her sweet smell. After sometime thay broke their kiss.

Kai went more closer to her. He put one hand at her back another on her cheeks. Then slowly he touched her hair. Then again he was touching her face with all the passion and love live within him.

" Hillary You know how much I love you? How I got hurt when I see pain in your face?"

Hillary hadn't said a word.

Kai understood something was going wrong. Kai again put his lips on her but wasn't kissing back. Tears rolled down from her eyes. Kai broke that kiss. Then he wiped away her tears.

He cupped her face and said" please Hillary tell me what's wrong is happening? I will help you. Please my princess.. please say. Don't cry my princess"

Every tear that was falling from her eyes was cutting deep wounds at his heart.

Hillary just pushed him away and ran outside from his house.

He chased her…. But she took a cab and left.

That behavior had cut deep inside his heart.

He came back to his home and sat on the sofa helplessly.

" what is my fault Hillary?"

In a dark room

" hello…"

" she has taken a cab. And maybe she was coming to you"

" okay. Thanks Tala for this news"

"I think you should use this opportunity as much as you can"

" okay Tala"

Suddenly door bell rang.

" Tala maybe it's she."

" Good luck and enjoy" Tala cut the phone.

He opened the door and got extremly happy to see her.

" hey Hillary. Welcome."

" Robert…I…"

" Hillary come in.. Then talk with me"

He took her in his room.

He made her sit on the sofa and sit nearer to her.

"Robert you know Kai really loves me"

" are you sure?"

" Yes Robert."

" but Hillary" he put his hand on her back. He was rubbing his fingers on her back. " Kai is a liar. He usually said lies to everyone" he put his hand on the zip of her top. " he can't love a girl. He is a playboy." slowly Robert was pulling down the zip." Hillary kai isn't a good boy. He is very will just use you. He will never love you" he slowly touched the bare side of her back.

Suddenly Hillary noticed what he was doing.

She shouted" what are you doing?"

" I'm touching you."

" you don't have the right to touch me. Kai only have the right"

" what kai kai. Are you mad? He doesn't love you. Still you're giving him the rights to touch you. Hillary you are nonsense."

" actually I think you and Tala lied to me. There is something wrong."

" okay. We are wrong. You think you're right. You stupid girl. Come to me Hillary. Kai isn't yours."

Kai was sitting at his couch.

Doorbell rang. Kai opened the door.

" hey kai.."

"hi Julia, what's up?"

" Kai I have to tell you something. "

" what?"

" Hillary had cheated you. See here is some pictures of her with Robert.,"

Julia gave her mobile.

There was a picture where Robert was touching Hillary's back,in another pic he was opening her dress's zip, another pic was showing how he was touching Hillary's bare back.

" I can give you more pics. And kai these pics aren't fake."

Kai smiled. " I don't believe this."

"but kai it's true."

"I know it isn't trur. I have trust on her. She can't cheat me. You can leave now. If you haven't any other topic to tell."

Being disappointed Julia left.

" hey Julia..,"

"no Tala kai didn't believe what I've said."

 **Mr. Dickenson's house..**

A stranger came…

Mr. D" who are you?"

" I'm Dr. Luvia"

" why are you here?"

"I want to join the tournament of BBA. My team is Demoliton boys"

Mr.D got shocked.

" but demolition boys is the team of Voltaire"

" who is Voltaire?"

" Voltaire's team is demolition boys. And the name is also changed blitzkering boys"

"I don't know about this. I just know that my team is demolition boys. And they want too to participate in this tournament."

" okay tell their names.."

" their names are Marc,Dan,Brock and Bryan"

" Bryan!" Mr. D. got shocked.

And Dr. Luvia left.

A/N: What is happening between Demolition boys and blitzkerring boys? What is doing Robert and Tala?

A lot of questions...soon the answers will be revealed. Stay tuned to know the answers. Take care :)

And sorry for the mistakes and grammatical errors. Read and review freely :)


End file.
